seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 15
Fantasia and Rangton sit on the railing of the Attack Pirates ship, looking over a map and and several other weather and direction telling devices. Fantasia picked up random item, gawking at them. "What are these things? I d never seen anything like it." "You haven't seen a compass?" "This is not a compass. This is a......" "A compass." "But..." "Oh. Yeah, they changed a hell of a lot. About... 32 times, since your time." "That's really stupid." She puts the thing down and continues to study the map. - Rosa and Beta dance around the flames, hand in hand. "I didn't know you could dance. To me you seem like you have two left feet." Stated Rosa. "Singing, dancing. And yet you chose the pirate life?" "Well, I chose it to follow my dreams, and become king of the pirates. Also... Another reason that I can't rememebr." -25 years ago- A 5 year old Beta is holding on to his mothers leg. "DON'T LEAVE ME FOR A PIRATE CAPTAIN!" -Present- "Wonder why." "Well it's none of my business." Roku had his head in the sand, still pushing along the shore of the beach. "What the hell are you doing?" "Dealing with my blues while trying to turn blue." Roku continued until he met the water. "Left!" He called. "Why did I even ask?" Rosa rolled her eyes. Roku kept on moving, and Oak, popped out of the sand, looking around. "What is the point, again Mr. Roku?" "The death of Kuro." He continued to go through the sand. "And as for the blue, is that people in this time can change colors." "Who told you that?" "The plant man. He was so confused when I said I was blue like people can change colors, since it's the future people must've gained the ability to change colors at will." Rosa gave Roku a confused stare. "It amazes me how you could so smart, and so stupid at the same time." Oak, was still in the sand, and he started to dig away, heading away. He bumped into a leg, and looked up, to see a large man dressed like a rhino. "Hello sir." "What... Are you doing?" "Digging a hole. You?" "Kidnapping some women." "Hmm... Sounds evil." "You a do gooder?" "Nope. Kidnap away. I care little for good or evil. Just don't harm plants." He proceeds to dig away, and the Rhino man turns to a few other guys. "Weirdo." Roku continued to drag his head through the sand. He stops upon hitting the rhino man. "Another rock?" The man dressed as a rhino watched as Roku backed up and went forward. "Another one? What's with these people?" Roku stopped moving. "Wait...this rock can talk!!" He jumped up to look at the Rhino man. "Oh never mind it's just a strange man in a rhino costume." "Hey! You know who I am?! My name is Beyy! You know? The Complete Train Disaster? The man who destroyed one of those sea trains? Worth 62 million?" "So what. I broke the Gates of Justice and you don't see me bragging about it." Roku stood up. "Now run along before you get hurt playing with the big dogs." Beyy looks down at Roku, starts to raise his arms... And walks away. "I don't mess with weaklings. Come on guys, chicks to grab, and booze to... Oh hell, Liones says it better." "Are you guys kidnappers?" Roku asked. Looked up to Beyy. "If so, I am obligated by my morals to stop you." Beyy, looked down at Roku, and snapped his finger. Roku, sensed it, and blocked a kick from a man wearing a penguin suit. "A penguin?!" The man in the suit, laughed, and ripped the fins off, to reveal extremely long arms. He grabbed Roku, and smashed him into the sand. A man wearing a giraffe suit, scratched his neck, and took it off, revealing him to be a Saw shark fishman. "Let me." He rips the suit off, to reveal him wearing a speedo, and he jumps in the sand. Roku got out of the Penguin man'a grip and hoisted himself out of the sand. "That's not fair!" He looked down in the sand as the Saw Shark Fishman jumped out. "No. Go back." Roku ordered as he pushed the Fishman back under the sand. "Wait...don't Fishman live in the ocean?" The penguin man slashed his arms, Roku flipped over the mans arm and grabbed onto it. "No no no. Bad penguin." He threw the penguin man into Beyy. The Fishman came back from the sand, spitting most of it out. He looked around, and patted sand out of his ears. "Damn! Who is this guy?" Beyy, angry, leaned in, and he licked his lips. "I don't know, but the others must be having fun." - A man with a cat mask, that has a huge toothy grin, sneaks upon Hayley, talking with Rhea. "Sexy girls, eminent. One looking fine... One looks like a 13 year old, but decent." Rhea's ears twitched. "Hayley...there's someone behind us." She whispered. "I can tell...he just called one of us thirteen." Hayley looked down at Rhea's chest. "And I think he meant me....I'm going to kill him." "Let's act like we don't know. For now." "Whats the point?" "He might run away if he knew that we know. So stay here. We need to know why he's there." The cat guy, was smirking under his mask, and jumped away, and was hiding behind a small mound of sand. "They don't know I'm here. Ridiculous. Hilarious. I am an amazing mastermind, of awesome. Let's see if that 13 year old girl will fall for this." He jumps out, and dances a little. "HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! I HAVE CANDY! WANT SOME?!" Hayley, and Rhea snicker, and nod to each other, pretending to be idiots. Hayley raises her hand. "Ooh I want some!" She got off the log and pulled Rhea up. "Come on. Let's go!" "Hold on ok?" Rhea followed Hayley to the man in the cat mask. "What kind of candy do you have?" Hayley sounded perky and looked at the ears on his mask. "Are they real?" "Yes. Also, my candy is super duper fun time X style, so..." He opens a large sack. "Get in the bag. Then, candy!" Jakk, jumps in, surprising everyone. "There's no candy in here." "Umm... In a factory?" "THEN GO! GET ME SOME CANDY!" Hayley shrugged then punched the man in his face. "That's for calling me thirteen." She jumped up and delivered a kick to his neck knocking him out cold. "And just so you know, I'm 24." Jakk looked down on the man. "Does that mean I won't be getting any candy?" The cat guy, was down. He then got up, and was angry. Half of the mask was torn off, revealing a metal face. "Well then, you won't get a good price, so..." He pointed his hands at Hayley, causing his hands to open up. His hands fell off, to reveal small holes, and fire soon came out. Hayley, jumped away, and was running away. "I smell fire, evil... And cola." Fire shot out at her again, but she rolled out if the way. "Yeah that's definitely cola." The cat man, was laughing, and his chest opened to reveal a missle. "I HAVE AN EXPLOSION IN MY TUMMY!" He shoots it out, and Jakk watches the entire thing. "That candy... Must be... AWESOME!" "You are missing all your screws." Hayley slid past the missile, grabbing it from behind. "I think you lost this." She turned it around and let it go. As it raced back towards the cat man so did Hayley. "If one of us misses, the other won't!" She cocked her fist back and fell behind the missle. The missle smashed into the cat man, and Hayley pounded her fist at him, causing his head to spring up like a toy, with him dazed, and hits the floor. She lifts him up,,and cocks back her fist. "How much guys are here?" "About... 8. Including me." A man, behind Hayley, and wearing a cow costume, grabbed her, and gave her a suplex. She hit the ground, and another wearing a dog costume, walked ahead, holding an unconscious Rhea. "So, what's with the girl?" "Let me finish her. She underestimates us. Thinking we're on the same level on those idiots who fought them earlier." The cat guy, got back up, and drank a bottle of cola. "Refuel." - Kent, was dancing with everyone, and heard a strange noise. Roku, was thrown on top of him, and a man wearing a rhino suit ran towards them. "Roku?" "Oh hi Kent. No time to talk." He sprung back to his feet and charged to Beyy. "I love a game of chicken." His expression intensified as he got closer. Before they collided Roku sped up and stopped right in front of Beyy, dealing a elbow to his gut. "You should've got out the way." Roku punched Beyy off of his elbow. Beyy's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground. Kent looked over the man. "Hmmm....there's definitely some weird people in this time. I mean if you wanted to be a rhino then go get the rhino fruit." "Maybe he is a devil fruit user." Roku grabbed onto his leg. "Up you go!!" He threw him into the ocean. "I'll give him one minute. If he doesn't come back up he's a devil fruit user of he does, I'll knock him unconscious again. Either way it's a lose-lose situation for him." - Airi's ears twitched uncontrollably. She nervously turned left and right. "Whats going on here? New people? But where?" "Where's what my darling?" Gale said sitting on top of a ledge. "Surely you don't mean me." "I don't have time to deal with you right now...something's just bothering me." "Whats bothering you? I'm sure I can help." Airi looked around, holding her chin. "Gale...how good is your Haki?" "Pretty good I guess. But what does that have to do with anything? You want me to scan the island or something?" "Exactly!" "And if I don't?" "I'll never marry you and have a restraining order to keep you two seas away from me at all times." "That's a bit harsh. But what do I get in return." "A smile and a thank you." Gale, grinned, and used Haki. In an instant, he felt something from behind. He blocked it with his leg. The person who attacked him, was a guy wearing a squid outfit. Gale, and Airi face faulted. Gale got up and stared at the squid man. "Is it Halloween?" "I don't think so." Airi responded. She started to smile. "Thank you!" "I'm having second thoughts about how fair this deal was." The squid man, flung his arms around, and pointed his arms at Gale. "You better surrender. Including me, we are 8. We're the elite of Liones. Better surrender. We also have ranks. I am 7." He ripped his squid suit up, to reveal himself to be a man dressed up as a woman. "I am Okama Master Dras! I will say, you two make a cute couple! Course, both of you aren't my type. I prefer women with big assets." "Hear that Airi, we make a cute couple. Listen to the Squid Okama." "We don't have time for that." Airi ran up the ledge and jumped between Gale and Dras. "You said there are 8 of you correct? Then where are the other 7?" "Hmm... I don't know. No lies. Well, I do know where one said he would be. I think... He said something about a boat." - Rangton and Fantasia are still checking through maps, when they hear a baww. Rangton, looks up, and sees a man wearing a sheep suit. "Baww... My name is Bob. Baww, I'll be taking the girl. Baww." - Kent, saw the other two who followed the rhino, and punched the fishman. "Okay why is a Fishman swimming in sand?!" Kent exclaimed. "Don't they swim underwater?" "It's not the time to ask those questions Kent. They've come here to kidnap someone." "How do you know that?!" "Because they never denied it when I accused them." Roku grabbed onto Kent and swung him around. "You remember this don't you?" "Yeah. I've been motion sick because of it." "Golden Gear Demolition!" Roku spun around faster and faster until his body was a spinning blur. Kent swung around shooting gears in penguin's and the Fishman's direction. "Release!!" Roku ket Kent fly off into the Fishman knocking him off his feet. Afterwards Roku swayed a bit. "Woah. That's still so much fun." "Not for me." Kent hunched over holding his gut. "I think I'm gonna be sick." The penguin rushed over and tried to slap Kent but his hand was caught. "No. Bad penguin. Go back to your winter home." Kent flipped the penguin into the ground. "Now.....I gotta go!!" He rushed over to the forest blowing chunks. "Oh dear mercy!" "Baww." A man, wearing a goat hat, and was extremely handsome, held both Rangton and Fantasia by their faces. He was uninterested, and dropped Rangton. He held Fantasia, and thumbed towards a direction. "Let's go. Baww." He blowed his mouth out, and smoke came out. In an instant, everything was covered, and they were gone. Roku ran up to the ocean and looked around. "Where did they go?" He looked back to see Kent sitting on the sand looking up at the stars. "Kent!! They just stole Fantasia!! Why are you just sitting there?!" "Cause they're gonna bring her back. If I know her she's gonna kick, punch, scream, bite, and curse. And that's what I know she'll do. Dealing with a person that could set off D in a few words is hard to handle." Rangton got up from the sand rubbing his face. Roku ran over to him and shook him. "Where are they going!!!" "I don't know! But... What direction did he thumb too?" "West!" Tack, jumps in, and does a Kamen pose, and Jakk does the same. "WEST IT IS!" - "YOU STUPID, UGLY, GODAMM PIECES OF..." "Baww, don't you ever baww shut up?" Bob, held Fantasia over his shoulder, and he looked back at everyone. "We got the baww whiny one?" "BITCH WHAT YOU SAY?!!" Fantasia kneed him in his neck. Bob dropped her and held onto his throat gasping for air. "That's what you get!!" She got to her feet and started to run across the ship. "It's looks like a petting zoo." she looked ahead of her and a man in a Gorilla costume waited for her. "A damn gorilla in a gorilla suit." He opened his arms ready to catch her. Fantasia grinned. "Sorry guy." She dropped down and slid through his legs. "But I'm not in the mood to be manhandled by a gorilla." She stayed behind him and when he turned around she kicked him in the groin. She turned around surrounded by people in animal suits. Bob came up forward, rubbing his throat. He looked around, and the gorilla stood up. The person took the helmet off, and revealed to be a woman. "Sorry hun, but it didn't work." Bob, looked to Fantasia, and took a deep breath, and blew, shooting out nails. Fantasia had her shirt hit, and she was on the floor. Bob, stepped on her neck, and looked down. "How baww annoying. Chiana, look after her." The gorilla woman sat on Fantasia, and started to whistle. Fantasia, looked to her, and grinned. "Come on... You know this is wrong. Women being kidnapped. You should know." "Oh? You mean that I don't have to be evil? Sorry hun, but I like being strong, safe, and rolling in dough. Besides, try anything, and Kit kills you." The cat man, pointed his hand at Fantasia, poking his finger at her skull. ".444 magnum. Try anything, and your head will be everywhere." "You wouldn't dare kill me. Kidnapping only works with them alive. Now get your fat ass off of me!!" She ordered. Chiana looked down at her. "Yeah you bitch. Get the hell off." Kitt, smiles, and pokes it even closer. "Who says we need ya? So I waste some money, and get on the bosses bad side. So what? Watching that stupid grin of yours turn to fear in an instant... Would be worth a trillion Berri." Chiana, ignores it, and looks at her nails. - "So, how much women here?" "About 200." Liones looks at the caged woman, and pokes at one. He shows her his fangs, and she backs away. He laughs, and one of them scowls at him. "Oh, this one is good. She says that her... Hear me out... Her 'wife' will save her. Hilarious, I know. Sorry honey, this isn't some romance novel. This is the real world." The woman, who is tall, and tied up, still scowls. "She will. You underestimate her." Xander, looks at her, and grins. "Her. I want her. I always wanted a tall maid. Justin, pay this man." - Hayley writhes around slowly waking up, surrounded by women. "Am I back on my ship?" She fully opened her eyes. "Oh. I don't know these people." She notices that they're in a cage and men in front are changing ownership. Rhea lay next to her completely unconscious. Hayley scooted over and tapped Rhea's shoulders. "Wake up...Rhea...Wakey Wakey." She violently shakes her awake and covers her mouth. "Before you yell at me, look at where we are." Rhea's eyes widened as they traveled across the area. Hayley dropped her hand. "Oh my...where are we?" "Don't know, can I have your blood?" Rhea stopped looking and stared at Hayley. "What? I need some." "Why does it have to be mine?!" "Because I feel uncomfortable asking anyone else. Now hold ya neck out and I promise it won't hurt.......much." "No! Why do you need my blood." "Shut up and do it! We're running out of time." Hayley ordered, as her fangs shot out. "Trust me, I'll be gentle." Hayley moved Rhea's head. "It'll be fine!" "Hey what're you doing back there?!" Barked Justin. He watched as Hayley was edging closer to Rhea. "Stop that!!" "Shove it!! I need this!!" Hayley barked back before sinking her fangs into Rhea's neck. Rhea slumped over, looking tired. Hayley got away from her and had a sour face. "Why does your blood taste like pickles...chocolate...and is that soy sauce?" "What did you do to her?!" "Keep your pants on...better yet take them off. Cause what I'm about to do is gonna blow them away anyway." She pulls her hands apart breaking the rope that was tied around her. "Ahh...I can see my wrists!" She turned to Justin. "I think it's best for you to leave before I get over there." She started to walk to the bars of the cage. Justin, saw her coming forward, and he backed away, scared. She grabbed the cage... And fell down. Justin, stopped looking scared, and was completely stoic looking. "Fooled you? Good. I am a great actor. Wanted to be that as a kid. Sea stone, by the way. Don't know why he has them, but he got lucky, I say. Well, I better get her..." He held a key, and opened the gate. He walked towards the woman, and grabbed her. Hayley, jumped at Justin, but in an instant, he was out, and the door locked. He twirled the keys in his hands, and lifted the girl overhead. "See ya." Hayley, beat the ground in frustration, and screamed. "SHIIIIIIIIII... Hey." Out of the shadows, someone came. "Hello Miss Hayley, I saw the incident, and followed." Oak, put his flower mask though the bars, and Hayley hugged him. "Thanks. Can you open the door...please!" She held onto the bars and fell back down. "Definitely sea stone." She looked back at Oak. "What are you waiting for?" Oak, places a seed in, and almost in an instant, it turns into a key. He is about to open it, when he hears a scream. Dras, is running down the hall, and screaming, and kicks at Oak. Oak, blocks the kick, and jumps back. "Stop! I can not let you! As 7, I must!" "As baww 1, I'll baww help." Bob, walks in as well, and he cracks his knuckles. Oak, turns around, and opens the door. Bob, face faults, and Dras face palms. "I forgot to grab the seed." Hayley's hair grows pure white and her eyes glow blood red as she walks out of the cage. "Now...who's my first victim?" She said cracking her knuckles. Her gaze goes back and forth from Dras and Bob. "Sheep or Drag Queen. Never thought I would have to make this choice....Drag." She jolted at high speeds delivering a kick to Dras's head. Dras was sent flying into the wall. Hayley looked back at Bob and disappeared again. She reappeared behind Bob with her fangs drawn. "Lamb to a slaughter." She said before sinking her teeth in his neck. Bob grabbed into Hayley trying to pry her away from his neck but his energy was sapping away. His knees began to buckle as he fell to the ground. His let Hayley go and dropped his arms to his sides. She pulled her teeth out and Bob fell face first to the ground. Bob, was on the ground, and he looked up. "So... Baww... Dras, time to go all out." Dras, came out, and saw that his dress was ruined. "NOOOOOOO!" Bob, got up, and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Be careful. When her dress is messed up, Dras becomes 2nd in an instant." Oak, heard that. "Her?" "Yeah. Dras is an Okama." "But Dras is male." Bob, groans, and folds his hands. "Well... Let me... BAWW! WHAT THE BAWW HELL AM I BAWWING ABOUT?! DRAS, BAWW HELP ME BAWW KILL THEM BAWW!" Hayley, pointed at Bob. "You have a strange speaking habit, and you also taste like metal and rotten fish!" She looked up at Dras who was in a blind fury. "Another one? Oak! Get these girls out of here. And as for you Bob." She jumped up and smashed her hand in his head. "Go back down!" She dragged Bob by his ankles and threw him towards Dras who just slapped him down and continued charging. "Whoa.....none given." Dras spun around and kicked Hayley into the wall. "That's for ruining my dress. Do you know how much it costs?! You're going to pay me back every single beri!" Hayley pushed herself out of the wall. "No the hell I'm not!" She staggered to regain her balance and above her was Dras dropping his foot down. Hayley jumped out of the way. When Dras hit the ground, large spires of rock shot out in every direction. Hayley, dodged them, and Bob was behind her. "Baww, stop underestimating baww me." Oak, kicked him, and he was pushed back. He took a breath, and spit out a cannon ball. Oak, grabbed it, and threw it in the air, causing it to explode. Oak, looked to Bob, and craned his head. "What ability is that?" "No baww ability. Just my baww stomach is far baww bigger then a baww normal mans." "Sir, can you stop doing baww, or is that something that just happens." "Baww, I don't know what you baww are speaking of. I baww speak perfectly baww normal." "Ahh. Then baww I see that I baww have been wrong." Hayley, facepalmed, and blocked a kick from Dras. "You girls are all the same! Always messing with the pretty ones like me." A small vein grew in her forehead. "I'm sorry what was that? Are you implying that I'm ugly?" She growled. "Horribly, have you seen what you're wearing? It's so old and drab." "And today is the day you die." Her body began to shake violently. Her eyes glowed even brighter, and her hair darkened. "Blood Destruction." Her body was moving at an accelerated rate. Dras kicked at Hayley but her foot went straight through On Dras's side. Hayley crouched down and swept kick him. She disappeared again and elbowed him into the ground. She reappeared standing above Dras, dealing quick, destructive blows to his face. "How. Dare. You. Call. Me. UGLY!!" She started to slow down and return to her normal state. Dras lay on the ground pummeled along with the ground around him. Dras, looked up, and tears started to flow. "I... I was too weak. Now... I lay here, defeated..." Bob, was kicked back, and he wiped his face. "Dras, Baww get up." Dras, did so, and he stretched. "But my drama scene!" "No Baww time. These guys, we Baww can't goof around Baww." Bob, and Dras both crouched, and were about to attack, when Bob heard a ring. He looked in his pocket, took it out, and raised his hands. "Baww. Break." Bob, and Dras walked away, and Hayley face faulted. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bob, and Dras looked back, and Bob waved at Hayley. "We're mercs honey. We don't give a crap, unless we're paid." "Alright. I'll lay you 1,000,000 for you to help get these girls back home." "We were bawww paid more than that to bawww go get them." Bob stated. He turned away. "Fine. One hundred million." Bob stopped, his ears picked up, and he looked back, with a grin. He walked ahead, rubbing his hands. "Baww Excellent. I shall make sure you pay that back." He touched her head, and stopped. She looked confused, and Bob grinned. "I placed a Baww curse on you. You don't pay... You get Baww decapitated. Curse Curse No Mi. I have to Baww hold you for something, to Baww place one. Okay Baww Ladies, Let's Baww go!" Hayley watched as Dras and Bob freed the women stuck in a cage. "Dafuq just happened?" - Kent stood on top of the mast looking out into the distance. The sun was starting to rise and a fog of morning rolled in. Raion crossed his arms and looked away from the suns direction. "I knew you'd come back. What am I supposed to forgive you for ditching me in a highly crucial time? No!! Never." Zero placed his hand on Raion. "Quiet down. We have ladies to free....and maybe one of them would run off with me. Or maybe two...better yet how about them all?!" He shouted to the sky, raising his hands. "Do you hear me?! God! I beg of you. Grant me women!!" Zero's eyes rolled in his head and he fell to the deck. "Don't ask for that?!" Shouted Tatiana. "We dont have need a pervert like you to help us!" "But what if Kent and Tack aren't enough? You could use my help. Just please let me go!" He rallied around her leg. "Ooh smooth. Mind if I feel the rest of your body?" Tatiana menacingly stared down at him. In an instant he was stuck in the walls of the ship. "Don't you ever touch me again." Riker, walked ahead, and had his arms folded. Tatina, was behind him, and pumped her fist. "We can do this... You!" Kent jumped down from the mast. "Someone's coming!! It's a ship full of.....animals?" Many men dressed as animals were on the boat, and Liones is at the mast. "So, these are the guys who have been giving us trouble." Kent tightened his fist. "He's going down." He took steps back and charged for the boat. When he made it to the edge of the ship he squatted down and jumped high into the air. "Gia Gia no Comet!!" His hand grew larger and larger until it matched the size and shape of a giants fist. As he punched it was stopped by Liones and Kent landed aboard his ship. "Give her back..give them all back." He ordered. Liones, was pushed back, and he smirked. "Okay. I will." Kent, was surprised, and Liones folded his arms. He snapped his finger, and a man wearing a turtle costume handed Kent a notebook. Liones, grabbed some glasses, and walked to Kent, pointing at this. "You see, unlike some people in the industry, I am not a brute. I am a business man, willing to help. Now, how many would you like?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Dead End Journey Arc